tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Banana Satio
Banana Satio (バナナサティオ) is one of the main heroes of Hunter Mew Mew. He's the second to officially join Dango's Team. He's Mew Banana. Appearance Dango He has peach skin, short black hair, brown eyes. His casual clothing consists of a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and red tie and black boots. Mew Dumpling As Mew Banana his hair and eyes become yellow, his hair becomes straight and he grows a Kemp's Ridley tail. His outfit is a light yellow shirt, light yellow shorts and dark yellow boots. He also has light yellow garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with dark yellow fluff. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a Kemp's Ridley Shell, located above his tailbone. Personality Banana is smart but yet he also isn't too bright either. He usually thinks about money and such due to his childhood, where his childhood friend died and he thinks it's his fault for his death since he didn't have the money to pay for the operation so that his friend didn't die. He wants to become a doctor so that he can help children with the same disease that his childhood friend had, as he don't want them to suffer and die like his friend did. Has a soft spot for Ringo. Hates it when others mistake him for an adult even though he's still in his teens. Abilities Weapon and Attack Banana's Weapon is Banana Knife, an yellow pocket knife. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on the handle. His attack is Ribbon Banana Swift. Banana has the knife in his hands as he swiftly strikes the enemy with his blade, killing them. Story Prior to Hunter Mew Mew Hunter Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relationships * Dango Izuma: The two get along well. He finds Dango's skills amazing for being a kid. * Ringo Morikawa: The two always argue over things. He finds her thinking incomprehensible and hard to understand most of the time. * Burūberī Amajiki: Banana finds Burūberī weird since he barely has any hobbies or interests, though doesn't dislike him cause his skills at fighting really interest him a lot. * Kanzo Midorima * Makaron Aoishi * Raimu Satori International Name Changes * English - Leo Cooke/Mew Leo * Italian - Banana Cooke/Mew Banana * Mandarin - Liao Kun/Mew Mew Liao * Cantonese- Lin Ning/Mew Lin * Korean - Kuk Yong-Su/Mew Kuk * Hebrew - Banana Satio/Mew Banana * French - Leo Cooke Voice Actresses * English - Matt Mercer * Italian - TBA * Mandarin - TBA * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - TBA * Hebrew - TBA * French - TBA Weapon and Attack *'English' - Small Pocket Knife/Unnamed Attack *'Mandarin' - Liao Knife/Ribbon Poke Slash! *'Cantonese' - Lin Knife/Knife Pierce! *'Italian' - Pocket Knife/Strike Pierce! *'Korean' - Banana Dagger/Ribbon Banana Slash! *'Hebrew' - Banana Knife/Unnamed Attack * French - Banana Pocket Knife/Banana Pocket Knife, Piercing Slash! Trivia * Kemp's ridley sea turtle (Lepidochelys kempii), or the Atlantic ridley sea turtle, is the rarest species of sea turtle and is critically endangered. * The estimated number of nesting females in 1947 was 89,000, but shrank to an estimated 7,702 by 1985. * He shares both of his voice actors with Leorio From Hunter x Hunter (2011). * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is BaCross Knife. * He's inspired by Leorio. Gallery Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle.jpg|Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle Bananas.jpg|Bananas Category:Hunter Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Hunter Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Hunter Mew Mew Category:Mews with Turtle Genes Category:Weapon Users: Knives